Are You Gonna Stay?
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"I've gotta go to practice, guys. I'll catch you after school." Her friends pouted mockingly but nodded reluctantly, going back to their dull conversations. Clary sighed, grabbed her gym bag and hurried down the bleachers, leaping from row to row. She darted across the field, watching the opposing team's bus come to a stop on the street. She slipped into the girl's locker room and met the cheerful shouts of her fellow cheerleaders. Grinning, she waved.

"Fucking hell." She tugged off her tight shoes and put on her comfortable sneakers, sighing in relief at her aching feet. She took off her dress and put on her uniform. The skirt shorter than what the other girls wore. She glanced to the bathroom mirrors next door and wiped a good amount of gloss on her lips as well as dark mascara, illuminating the green waves of her eyes. She pursed her lips and didn't wait on the rest of her team to finish getting ready. She was the captain after all. She left and headed to the football field.

It was a warm day. She raised her hand to defend her vision from the sun's attack. The football players were warming up, stretching their legs and performing jumping jacks. She watched for awhile but grew bored and began her own techniques. She listened to a few guys on the bleachers whistle at her movements and winked in their direction. They stayed silent after that though she could still feel their gazes on her. She heard the familiar sound of a buzzer from the sound room above the bleachers and knew the game was about to start. The chattering of high pitched voices made her believe that the rest of the cheerleaders were finally ready to begin their dance.

 **[]**

Jace wiped the sweat off of his forehead and put on his wet helmet. He gulped the gatorade from its bottle and threw it aside, running forward to catch up with Sebastian. He gathered the rest of his teammates, their jerseys dirty with mud and pieces of grass. "Alright. Pink 87. Play pink 87. Got it?"

Jordon laid a hand forward and the young men followed suit, counting to three. "Go titans!" They dispersed just as the referee blew his whistle. His center, Raphael, threw the ball backwards towards him. Breathing heavily, he hoped the linebackers would defend his offense for just a few moments. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Eric near the thirty yard line. Backing away a few steps, he noticed the Bears getting closer, the barrier his team had placed was coming down. Cursing, he launched the football into the air, watching it spiral quickly and then he was knocked to the ground hard. He groaned and pushed the player off of him only to hear the sound of a horn and the school fight song.

He grinned and managed to rise to his feet, Sebastian thumping his back with a tight fist. "Shit, _that_ was sick." Jace could do nothing but nod and relish the feeling of being up by twelve points now.

They missed the kick over the field goal but that was okay. There was still breathing room for now and it was still halftime anyway. The team headed to the bench and downed all the water there was, knocking a few plastic gallons to the ground too. Eric gave him a playful tap. "Thanks, man." Jace returned the gesture in exhaustion. He needed to sit. His legs throbbed from the beating they had taken. The Bears were a big team. Heavily physical and difficult to beat. Even if you did win against them, you'd end up with some broken bones if you weren't lucky.

He stared at the filled up bleachers, crowds of students holding tiny flags or banners. He heard a few screaming about wanting the championship. Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Jace tore off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. He brought the rest of his water bottle and dumped it on his head. The coach was shouting something but he half listened, his orbs sweeping past the student mass towards the cheerleaders. A loud group, they were. A bunch of sluts though, too. He watched the flyer, a short girl, pretty recognizable, leap high into the air and land cleanly on her feet. She brought her hands forward in a way that expected the crowd to clap. And they did. He quirked his eyebrows upwards.

 _I was scared of dentists and the dark_

 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

"Checking out Fray?" He didn't have to look to know who was talking to him.

Jace didn't answer. "Dude, everyone knows she's hot. She just doesn't date. With the way she dresses.."

Shrugging, Jace stood. He put on his helmet and sucked in a breath before expelling it. Mr. Graymark walked forward and gave him a tap. "Take a break for now, Wayland. I need you last quarter." Frowning but listening to his coach's order, Jace sat back down, feeling utterly useless. Sebastian gave him a sympathetic expression that wasn't returned and left to his position.

Deciding it was best just to relax and come up with his next strategy, he pulled off his pads and sighed when some of the weight of his equipment fell away from his body. He tapped his fingers on his lap, observing the small actions his team was performing. They weren't scoring but their defense was holding strong for what it was worth. " _Go Jace! Go Jace! Push them back to first base!"_ In an act of annoyance, he turned to face the girls behind him who were standing on the bleachers, hands waving in the air frantically. He noticed one of them immediately. Isabelle Lightwood. He scoffed when she blew him a kiss. Their cheer rhymed but it wasn't baseball for god's sake. He positioned himself away from them and took a short walk, pacing the space between the grass and the track waiting for his turn to play.

 **[]**

 _Oh, all my friends are turning green_

 _You're the magician's assistant in my dreams_

"I'm gonna take a break." She called over her shoulder to Lily and Maia who nodded wearily while trying to get the student body to scream some line of their chant. Clary hurried past the track to the parking lot where there was a lot less sound and more peace. She panted, planting her small hands on her knees.

After a minute or two, she sat on her car. It was a brilliant vehicle. A vivid red ford mustang. One that drove well when she was angry and slow when she needed some time. Its surface was hot but she didn't care. She just needed a break from the usual chaos of football season and jumping up and down.

She tugged out her phone from her pocket and smiled a little when she read the text.

 _ **where you goin'?**_

Shaking her head resolutely, she didn't respond. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting the waves fall down her shoulders like fiery tides. Singing softly under her breath, she smelled the distinct smell of cigarettes and knew the junkies were somewhere around the school, smoking their pot and shit.

With much effort, Clary hopped down from her car and walked back to the direction she had come from.

 **[]**

 _Oh, and they come unstuck_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_

They won the game. Didn't even need to score an extra touchdown. Their defense was enough. It wasn't a small deal nonetheless. They had lost Raphael to injury and Eric had left the game early with something undisclosed. The rest of them headed to the showers after Mr. Graymark congratulated them, telling them to get the hell out of the field before they collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Laughing softly, Jace exited the stalls, a towel wiping at the wet strands of his hair. He said goodbye to the few who were still in the locker room and left, evening already arriving.

He dialed Sebastian's number and waited. He listened to his friend's voicemail and kicked a rock out angrily from his path. He'd have to walk home then and that was another story in itself. His motorcycle was still at the shop. He wondered when the mechanic would have it done. He hated waiting on Sebastian to give him a ride and dealing with his mocking face as he sat in the passenger's seat. Pushing his bag back up to his shoulders, he stood near the traffic lights and paused till the walking light flashed on.

A screech of a car made him stop and whirl back in amazement. His lips quirked upwards slowly. "What are you doing here, cherry?"

 _Taken away to the dark side_

 _I wanna be your left hand man_

She revved up the engine of her car in response. She was a beauty. He threw his bag over the car door and slipped inside afterwards. Without talking, Clary drove speedily down the highway, unaware or maybe ignoring the beeps of vehicles and people behind her. The wind was loud with excitement and Jace, used to the girl's behavior, didn't tighten his hands on the armrests.

She took a few sharp turns and finally stopped at a lone house, small and cozy from the outside appearance. With a click, the doors unlocked. Jace took his belongings and reached to the backseat in an act of getting something. When he turned back again, unaccompanied by a warning, he pulled her face harshly to his. She didn't do the whole I'm-surprised-and-pull-away crap. She traced her hands down his face. Her lips were teasing and wet. She bit on his bottom lip and jerked a little, hearing him moan. He took a hold of her waist, his fingers outlining her curves and reaching up to her breasts. She made a tiny noise in response that made him go nuts but before he could act on his passion, she pushed him with enough force that he stumbled out with a crazy grin that she was wearing too.

 _I love you when you're singing that song and_

 _I got a lump in my throat because_

Clary drove away before he could say anything. He lifted his fingers to his mouth where the sting of hers was implanted. "Such a..." He faltered, not able to come up with a word to describe her. He reached his porch and murmured something about stupid girls before opening the door to his house and shutting it behind him.

 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

 **[]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Is this movie that I think you'll like_

 _This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City_

The Halloween dance lived up to par. Of course, the event always started in the school's large gymnasium, then it expanded to the field, and eventually, someone's house. It was a mystery how all the teenagers wound up in the same place. It was just that time of the year. The Titans were heading to the playoffs and the student body was buzzing with excitement and adrenaline.

Clarissa did what she usually did on Halloween. She dressed up and she danced, unclaimed but wanted.

 **x**

Jace didn't enjoy the festivities Halloween had to offer. Mainly, he liked the small circle he hung out with. Still, he was the star quarterback. He was expected to attend. He was expected to be happy. He tugged at his varsity jacket. It smelled like the nicotine his sister smoked and the rubber of constant football practice sessions. The gymnasium was empty. Cups littered the once sleek floor. He listened to others complain about the lack of beer and their decision to migrate to the field.

It was about ten, the sky twinkling with stars that temporarily dulled and appeared again. Jace followed Jordon through a throng of people. He caught sight of dresses that flew with the breeze and cheerleading uniforms that made him peer around in wonder.

Where was she?

 **x**

Clarissa glanced playfully at the group that surrounded her. There was something intoxicating about being on school grounds when classes were out and done with. Maia was arguing with Lily about some stupid movie. Simon was on his gameboy, which was obviously outdated and unnecessary, but he only continued his efforts to get to the next level of Mario. Raphael was flirting with a girl she couldn't identify, her face pink from his sly compliments.

Occasionally, Clarissa would look for a familiar hue of gold. She sighed softly and pursed her lips. Lifting her arms up, she told her friends, "Lift me up on this goal, bitches."

They listened. They had to. Who could deny her?

 **x**

 _This cowboy's running from himself_

 _And she's been living on the highest shelf_

Jace knew the body that was sitting on the pole of the goal was hers. He could see her legs swinging wildly. He wasn't surprised to notice a small crowd of people near her. He never did catch her alone.

He pulled out his phone and slowly tugged away from Jordon and the rest of the guys.

He sent the text, watching her carefully from a distance.

 _ **Going to the party?**_

 **x**

Clarissa felt her skirt pocket vibrate. Blowing a lock of hair from her skin, she grinned to herself.

Her answer was simple.

 _ **Hells yeah!**_

 **x**

The party, this year, was at Eric's house. Unlike other people, his parents knew what was going on. And they were pretty much okay with it. The property wasn't too big, but it was enough to hold a hundred inside, and the rest in the backyard. Jace was hit with the bitter scent of alcohol. He wrinkled his nose, tried to hold his breath. Sure, he was used to the smell. He just hated the idea of drinking.

When he reached the living room, he basically lost all of his friends. Some people waved at him and he tried for a smile, but it came out just as awkward as he felt.

He texted her again.

 _ **Where are you?**_

 **x**

She took the whole bottle of beer. Told someone to crack the top open.

She stared down at the light from her screen.

 _ **Meet me in the forest.**_

 **x**

 _Oh and they come unstuck_

He didn't know if Eric's family owned the forest or not, or if he was trespassing private territory. He didn't care because she had called him. He took the narrow path, his sneakers stomping lightly on small sticks and fallen branches. It was dark and the air smelled like leaves and wood.

He heard her before he caught a glimpse of her.

She was singing to a song, her voice soft and fulfilling.

 **x**

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_

 _Taken away to the dark side_

"You're here." She announced, her lips quirking upwards.

He sat beside her on the ground, wet grass clinging to his clothing.

Her hair was matted down her shoulders, a chaos of red and pink and orange. She looked younger without makeup on. She was watching him, a dark glint in her green eyes.

He wants to say something. He doesn't know how to.

 **x**

She kisses him. So he temporarily forgets about what he wanted to tell her in the first place. Was it even important anymore?

 **x**

She's been drinking. Her mouth tastes like some Coors Lite. Jace drew away from her with a muffled explanation. Her body is warm and it makes his insides melt. Her effects on him are endless. They're silent for a few, long moments. Jace listens to the songs of crickets nearby.

"What's up with you?" She makes a funny face, one that shows confusion and frustration. Her phone is back in her hand and the illumination from it casts a glow over her skin.

"What do you mean?"

She scoffed, obviously not believing him. "You're not acting like yourself."

It was his turn to scowl in astonishment. "Since when do you know me?"

Instead of getting angry, she jumps to her feet. She wiggles her shoes out like nothing is out of sorts, shaking out drops of mud. When she's about to leave, she tells him, like a concrete door slamming in his face, "Oh, right. Yeah, we're definitely strangers."

He gazes after her disappearing form in bewilderment.

 **x**

 _I wanna be your left hand man_

 _I love you when you're singing that song and_

He's out of it. The party is in the back of his head. His hands are tightly fisted, nails digging into his palms. He keeps thinking about what she told him. He keeps telling himself that it wasn't serious. He shouldn't have been worried.

But he was.

 **x**

When he gets to the basement, hoping to get distracted by his teammates, he notices her. She's sitting on Sebastian's lap. They're not doing anything. His arms are wrapped around her waist and her back is laid against his chest. She's talking to Maia, trading a joint with Simon.

He hates to admit that she looks ravishing.

He's about to leave. He doesn't want to be there. He rakes his fingers through his tawny strands.

Her head snaps up. Their orbs meet. For a second, he thinks she'll get up and come to him. Rescue him from looking like a lonely asshole.

 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_

 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

She bites her bottom lip and glances away from him. She says something to Maia. She doesn't look at him again.

 **x**

To the protests of a lot of people Jace couldn't name and didn't hang out with, he left Eric's house.

The party was for the football team. For him.

He climbs on his motorcycle and drives as fast as the road can take him.

 **x**

 _I just wanna, I just wanna know_

He's sitting out on the porch. It's about two in the morning. He guesses that the party is now at its peak. His neighborhood is quiet. The front door of the house swings open with an ugly rasp. Isabelle is standing there, her dark hair plastered down her neck. She squints at him. Then she sighs. Her belly is getting larger. Just how chubby would the baby turn out to be, Jace thought dully.

"What'd she do to you this time?"

She's his older sister. She can read his soul. She can translate his thoughts into a million languages.

He tells her everything. He lays his heart out on a platter.

 **x**

 _Review. Next update, for sure, will be on Tuesday. 2/4 shots complete._


End file.
